Tezuka et Ryoma ensemble
by tigra.grece
Summary: Echizen alla a l'entrainement sous la pluie quand il voit Tezuka qui lui dit que l'entrainement est annulée.Tezuka lui propose de venir chez Lui.Je vous laisse deviner la suite.


Prince of Tennis

Echizen alla a l'entrainement quand il se metta a pleuvoir.

Echizen:Eh mince il pleut mais bon je suis arrivée.

Et c'est la que Echizen voya Tezuka.

Tezuka:Qu'est que tu fait la Echizen.

Echizen:Je suis venu a l'entrainement.

Tezuka:Mais j'ai appelée tout le monde pour dire qu'il y avait pas d'entrainement.

Echizen:Quand vous avez du apppellez j'avais du partir.

Tezuka:Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Echizen:Je ne peux pas

Tezuka:Pourquoi.

Echizen:J'ai oublié les clés chez moi et il y a personne chez moi et en plus j'ai pas pris de parapluie.

Tezuka:Tu veux venir chez moi le temps que ca se calme et que il y aura quelqu'un chez toi.

Echizen:Tezuka-buchou je veux pas vous deranger.

Tezuka:Tu me derange pas et c'est "tu" pas "vous"

Echizen:D'accord.

Tezuka:Tu peux attendre deux minutes le temps que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

Echizen:D'accord.

Tezuka alla chercher ses affaires et il pensait a quelque chose.

Tezuka:C'est l'occassion revé pour lui dire mes sentiments

Tezuka retourna voir Echizen.

Tezuka:C'est bon j'ai tout ce qui faut.

Echizen:Tu es sur que ca vous derange pas que je vienne chez vous.

Tezuka:Je t'ai dit que ca ne me derange pas et c'est "tu" pas "vous"

Echizen:Desolée.

Echizen et Tezuka arriva chez lui.

Tezuka:Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Echizen:Pourquoi pas

Echizen etait dans la chambre de Tezuka.

Tezuka arriva avec les boissons

Tezuka:Voici la boisson c'est de la limonade.Excuse moi j'avais que ca

Echizen:C'est pas grave.J'ai vu que tu avais un petit lac dan ton jardin.

Tezuka:Oui,il y a des poissons dans le lac.

Echizen:D'accord.

Tezuka:La pluie se calme pas.

Echizen:Non

Tezuka etait ravi que Echizen soit chez lui.

Tezuka(qui pensa):Je devrais lui dire mes sentiments.

Echizen:Qu'est qui t'arrive.

Tezuka:Rien

Tezuka se raprocha d'Echizen.

Tezuka:Echizen j'ai quelque chose de tres important a te dire.

Echizen:Et c'est quoi.

Tezuka(qui rougissais):Echizen je t'aime.

Tezuka embrassa Echizen.

Echizen:Tu te moques pas de moi tu es serieux.

Tezuka:Je suis de tout ce qui a de plus serieux.

Echizen:Mais je suis un garcon.

Tezuka:Et alors.

Tezuka embrassa Echizen.

Tezuka disa a Echizen.

Tezuka:Je t'aime.

Tezuka commenca a Dehabiller Echizen.

Tezuka:Tu es d'accord pour que je te fasse l'amour.

Echizen(qui etait genée):Oui

Tezuka carresa Echizen de haut en bas.

Echizen gemissait.

Tezuka:Si tu veux que j'arrete tu me le dis.

Echizen:Non continue.

Tezuka N'en pouvant plus, il retourne Echizen sous lui et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture alors que Echizen lui caresse le dos le faisant fondre encore plus. Oui, ils sont passionnés. Lentement mais sûrement, Tezuka baissa le pantalon de Echizen et son boxer pour laisser apparaître sa virilité bien dressée. Il l'a prit en main et commence un mouvement de va et vient, lent et régulier. Echizen se mord la lèvre et laisse échapper un gémissement suivit par d'autres alors que Tezuka accélérait son mouvement de la main. Echizen se cambre et crie sa jouissance dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

C'est au tour de Tezuka de prendre du plaisir quand Echizen baisse son caleçon pour imiter son geste. Une fois son essence libérée, Echizen se laisse tomber sur Tezuka.

Tezuka:Je t'aime Echizen.

Pendant que Echizen se reposait,Tezuka metta les affaires d'Echizen a secher.

Tezuka:Ah tu es reveillé.

Echizen:Oui

Tezuka:J'ai mis tes affaires a secher car ils etait mouilée par raport a la pluie.

Echizen:Merci.

Echizen embrassa Tezuka

Echizen:Je peux te dire mes sentiments par rapport a toi.

Tezuka:Dis le moi.

Echizen:Je t'aime Tezuka ca fait des mois que j'essaye de te parler pour de dire ca.

Tezuka:Moi aussi ca fait des mois que j'essaye de te parler pour de dire ca

Tezuka:Ah le temps c'est calmée

Echizen:Ben je vais rentrer chez moi.

Tezuka:Tiens tes affaires

Echizen:Merci.

Tezuka:Si ca te derange pas je voudrais te racompagner.

Echizen:D'accord.

Tezuka ramena Echizen chez lui.

Echizen:Merci de m'avoir racompagné

Tezuka:De Rien

Echizen:Tu veux rester un peu avec moi.

Tezuka:Pourquoi pas.

Echizen voya une lettre de Nakano pour dire qu'elle rentrait pas a la maison pendant quelque jours et que la cle de secours se trouvait dans un pot dans le jardin et que les cles se remettait a l'endroit ou ils sont.

Echizen prenna la cle et ouvra la porte de chez lui.Il remetta la clé ou elle etait.

Echizen:Tu peux rentrer Tezuka.

Tezuka:D'accord.

Tezuka rentra chez Echizen

Tezuka:Tu est sur que je te derange pas

Echizen:Au contraire ca ne me derange pas

Tezuka embrassa Echizen

Echizen:Ca te dirait de venir habiter chez moi le temps que Nakano revienne si ca te derange pas

Tezuka(heureux):Non ca me derange pas,mais j'ais pas mes affaires

Echizen:Ben va les chercher chez toi si tu veux je t'accompagne

Tezuka:Allons-y

Echizen accompagna Tezuka chez lui

Tezuka:Maman je viens recuper quelque affaires car je vais chez mon ami pendant quelque jours.

La maman de Tezuka:D'accord.

Tezuka prenna ses affaires et repartais avec Echizen.

Echizen:Merci Tezuka

Tezuka:pourquoi ?

Echizen:pour etre rester avec moi

Tezuka:Ben de rien

Tezuka embrassa Echizen.

Tezuka:je t'aime

Echizen:Moi aussi

Echizen(en changeant de sujet):Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Tezuka:Oui...toi

Echizen:Hein?

Echizen:...D'accord

Echizen mena Tezuka dans sa chambre.

Tezuka commenca par embrasser Echizen passionnement.

Echizen commenca a desabiller Tezuka

Tezuka carressa Echizen de haut en bas

Echizen faisait de meme avec Tezuka

Tezuka gemissait

Echizen N'en pouvant plus, il retourne Tezuka sous lui et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture alors que Echizen lui caresse le dos le faisant fondre encore plus. Oui, ils sont passionnés. Lentement mais sûrement, Echizen baissa le pantalon de Tezuka et son boxer pour laisser apparaître sa virilité bien dressée. Il l'a prit en main et commence un mouvement de va et vient, lent et régulier. Tezuka se mord la lèvre et laisse échapper un gémissement suivit par d'autres alors que Echizen accélérait son mouvement de la main. Tezuka se cambre et crie sa jouissance dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

C'est au tour de Echizen de prendre du plaisir quand Tezuka baisse son caleçon pour imiter son geste. Une fois son essence libérée, Tezuka se laisse tomber sur Echizen.

Echizen:Je t'aime tellement Tezuka


End file.
